


The Nutcracker

by R4D104C71V3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4D104C71V3/pseuds/R4D104C71V3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go on a date to go see a play, The Nutcracker. While they are there and watching the play, Kankri takes hold of Karkat’s hand, and they end up holding hands for the whole play. When they get outside, they talk to each other, and Kankri steals a few kisses from Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutcracker

I felt myself smile a little, as my phone notified that I had just gotten another text. I covered my mouth with one of my hands, concealing the smile behind it. I opened the text, and read it over. I rarely text anybody, as I didn’t like texting at all, but there was really only one person I would accept to do so. That person was Kankri.

_Hey Karkat, I was w9ndering if y9u wanted t9 g9 9ut s9mewhere. Just y9u and me. W9uld that 6e 9kay with y9u?_

After I finished reading the text, I fell onto the bed, burying my face into the pillow as I felt my face flush. My face was probably red at this moment.  _Did he just ask me out? On a date? Me? Oh God, oh God, oh God._

_SO YOU ARE BASICALLY ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE, AREN’T YOU?_

I finished typing out my response, and sent it before placing my phone on the bed. I buried my face back into the pillow. Kankri did  _not_ just ask me to go on a date, no way.  _Please Sollux; don’t walk in on me like this. That would be so embarrassing._  I thought, and stared at my phone, waiting for a reply. It came, but not in the way I expected it to. It was a phone call.

"H-hello?" I answered nervously, running a hand through my tousled hair, starting to twirl it in between my fingers. I took the phone away for a second, to see who had called me. It  _had_  to be Kankri, hadn’t it? I sat up and leaned against the wall, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

“ _Hmm, yes, hello Karkat.”_  For some reason I could tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone line.  _"I called you to answer you. I felt that it would be easier to tell you like this, rather than texting you about it. Yes, it will be sort of like a date, although you do not have to think of it like that. In fact, you may think of it however you would like to. As us going as friends, or—"_

I could tell that he was going to start to ramble, so I perked up, and asked, “First of all, if we’re going to go on a d…a date.” I mumbled the last part of the sentence, my blush starting to resurface. “I would at least like to know where we are going to go. Where would that be?”

“ _O-oh, you’re right. Well, I bought these tickets a week ago, and I was wondering if you would come with me. They are to go see this play called The Nutcracker. So, you said you would go, but are you sure you want to go and see a play? Because if wish not to, that is completely understandable. We can just arrange for something else at another time. Anything you want, because whatever it is, I would be fine with it. Do you have anything in mind?”_  I know he speaks a lot, but he was talking quickly as if he was nervous.

"Shh, Kankri." I said quietly. "Of course I’ll go with you. When is it going to be?" I didn’t particularly want to go see this play The Nutcracker, but I didn’t want to disappoint Kankri and turning down the offer. And maybe it wouldn’t turn out as bad as I thought it would.

“ _You will, seriously? Well, if you honestly want to go with me, then it will be at six o clock. But I will come over to pick you up at five, okay, Karkat?”_

I felt myself smile again, and chuckled, “That sounds like a good plan.”

“ _That’s good to hear. Alright, I will see you tomorrow, Karkat.”_  He said, his voice sounding lethargic, as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep in a while.  _"Good night."_

"Wait, Kankri, wait a second." I said, just before he was about to hang up.

“ _Hmm, what is it?”_  asked Kankri along with a yawn.  _"I would like for both you and me to get some sleep, as it is…"_ There was a pause.  _"Eleven thirty as of right now."_

"Kankri…I…" I hesitated on admitting what I felt for him.

“ _You what, Karkat?”_

"Thank you…for asking me to go with you. I can’t wait." I said, smiling again. "Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow." I ended the call quietly, and smiled to myself, feeling myself blush again. My roommate Sollux walked in, and looked at me questioningly.

"KK, are you alright?" He asked, "You are actually smiling, and are you blushing?"

"Shut up, Sollux." I said and grabbed my pillow, hugging it close.

"Will you at least tell me a reason as to why you are acting like this?" He asked, turning so he looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I got a date." I said simply, not wanting to explain anymore.

————-

"Here we are." Kankri said, as he tapped my shoulder, pushing me gently down the aisle of seats. "We sit, right about…" He frowned, looking at the tickets again, "here." He sat me down in a seat, taking his own seat on the right side of me. "We made it just in time. I’m glad." He smiled as he looked at me, and I couldn’t help but smile back a little. He looked away, and I saw a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, I am too."

Kankri and I sat patiently, and we talked quietly to each other, practically whispering to one another as we waited for the play to start. It was small chit-chat, and no matter what we were talking about, I was glad to. I watched closely as his mouth opened and closed as he spoke, and found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

"Karkat, did you not hear what I just said?" Kankri asked me, bringing my attention back to him.

"Hmm? No, I didn’t." I mumbled, feeling horrible for not hearing what he was attempting to tell me. "I’m sorry. Do you want to say it again?" I asked, and watched as he looked down into his lap, looking absolutely disappointed.

"No, it is fine, Karkat." said Kankri, shaking his head glumly. "It was nothing of importance, anyway."

I frowned, “Okay, if that is what you say.” I said, and he glanced up at the ceiling as the lights started to dim, until they gradually turned off. “Do you want to tell me later?”

"Maybe." Is all he whispered, and sat up straighter in his seat, looking up at the stage.

It was quiet for a while, as the play started; we watched as people stepped out and onto the stage. I watched closely for a few minutes; about fifteen minutes into the play, I felt someone take hold of my right hand. I looked at the hand that held mine, and felt myself blush when I noticed that it was Kankri’s hand intertwined with mine. I squeezed it gently, and he squeezed back.

We ended up holding hands for the whole play.

————-

"Look Karkat, it’s snowing out." Kankri said, as he looked up to the sky, and smiled.

"Yeah, but it’s cold out." I admitted, and shivered. We were sitting outside of the theatre in a bench, and looking up at the stars. The December snow fell slowly, but despite it being so freezing out, I was pretty happy. I squeezed Kankri’s hand again, glad for the warmth that came from his hand. "It’s pretty nice though." I said, smiling a little.

"So, what did you think of the play, Karkat?" Kankri asked me. "I thought it was fantastic."

"It was great. Thanks for taking me, Kankri." I smiled, and raised our hands to my cheek, rubbing them against my cheek. "I really enjoyed going with you."

"I’m glad that you did, Karkat. I am as well."

"Okay." I agreed, and with that, we started to talk quietly to each other. We talked as loudly as the other needed to hear us, and I giggled whenever we shared a little joke in between us, we would laugh quietly. It was nice with just the two of us talking. That is, until Kankri leaned over and kissed my nose.

"Wh…what was that for?" I asked, feeling my face warm up as the blood rushed to my face.

He chuckled, “Your nose is pink. Along with your blushing face.” He commented with a smile, and rubbed our noses together, which I knew was him Eskimo kissing me. “You’re so cute.”

"I don’t normally like people calling me cute, Kankri." I told him in a playfully dangerous tone, adding in a little huff.

"Oh believe me, I know." Kankri kissed my cheek, trailing kisses to my forehead, and back down to my other cheek. I blushed deeply, and when he kissed the corner of my lips, he hesitated, before kissing me gently on my lips. I returned the kiss, pressing mine against his gently.

"I told you, you’re cute. Especially when your face is that color red." He brushed his lips against mine, whispering quietly, "I love you." I pressed my lips against his for a second, pulling away just a little so I spoke against his mouth, "I love you, too, Kankri." I said happily, and brought him into another kiss, shivering as the snow gently fell, and a breeze drifted by.

"So, want to go on another date sometime, Karkat?" he asked me quietly, biting gently on my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, kissing him deeply. We sat there for a few minutes as we made out until we had to pull away for air. "So, what do you say? Want to go on another date sometime?"

"Yes, of course I would." I said, kissing him sweetly. I smiled, and stared, giggling as a snowflake landed on his face. I kisses where the snowflake had fallen on his face, which was his cheek. "How about we go for coffee tomorrow, does that sound good?"

"That’s good enough for me." He agreed, pulling me back into another kiss.


End file.
